Just a Kiss
by MODdenial
Summary: This is a story I made to respond to those who are waiting for my 5th chapter in the Flight of the Mako. Happy belated birthday, Hazel-Eyed Angel.


**Just a Kiss**

What's up, guys! It's me, the Master of Deception and Denial with a new story. I know you all are waiting for my new chapter in The Flight of The Mako but the truth is my folks don't give me the light of day to do so. But I'm able to make time and thanks to the Anarchist Angel, I've been able to create a plotline for Chapter 5. Now this story is going to be either short or long depending on how you look at it. I made this story for the Hazel-Eyed Angel's birthday. Sorry it's late. Be honest if you hate me for being this late.

_1:00 AM at the BRITS performance_

"_What if there are a lot of people there, Toochi?"_

"_Don't worry lil' luv, you'll be fine"_

"_Promise?"_

_*kiss*_

"_Yes, lil' luv, I promise"_

Gorillaz had begun their BRITS award nominating performance of "Clint Eastwood" and right now they were winning the crowd's approval. Murdoc was destroying the holograms with his bass, Russell was destroying the drums, Noodle was just rocking out and having fun with it and 2D had begun the final chorus of the song in front of a packed crowd in the UK. 2D felt right at home in front of all his fellow Brits as he began to sing.

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless but not for long_

_The Future is coming on_

_I ain't happy, I'm feeling glad_

_I got sunshine in a bag_

_I'm useless but not for long_

_The Future is coming on_

_It's coming on. _

2D finished and the crowd went nuts. Russell pumped his fist in the air, Murdoc was banging his bass guitar on the stage, Noodle waved to the crowd and 2D clicked a button on the screen that turned everything off. The crowd erupted at 2D's classic way of turning off the effects of the awards.

"How about a hand for the Gorillaz, huh?" A voice shouted and the UK crowd erupted. "All right, the time for the award of Best British Male and nominations are Craig David, Robbie Williams, Murdoc Niccals and 2D, both from Gorillaz but first let's make some noise for the nominees, huh?" The UK crowd chanted one name:

"2D! 2D! 2D! 2D! 2D! 2D! 2D!" 2D was beside him with nervousness as Murdoc scowled at him. "Don't think for one second that you've got this in the bag face-ache. Everyone knows I'm going to win, now get me my cape!" Russell stuck up for his numbskull friend "Hey Muds, lay off. Tuss deserves it more than you do. Plus, you're the reason why he's in the state that he's in." "Just fuck off, Lards. You're not even in the nomination so shut your fatass up.

Russell began to twitch "Man, I'm about to knock you OUT of the nomination!" Murdoc sneered "Bring it on, fat man! Bring it on!" Noodle stepped in between them "Murdoc-san, Russell-sama, Yamete, ryouhou ha kodomo noyouni engi shiteiru!"

2D shushed them. "The award is being announced! Quiet."

"And the winner of Best British Male for 2001 is…" Murdoc began to grin. "Well I better walk on out unless they call-" "Lead singer and head of Gorillaz 2D!

2D nearly fainted and looked a bit timid coming out as he walked over to the stand where the announcer shook his hand. The crowd began chanting "We Love 2D" and clapped to the rhythm. 2D began to get a little bit of fun in him "Well this is unexpected. Of all the British bluds in the UK, I was the one who was awarded Best British Male. You all wanna have some fun before we go?"

The crowd goes nuts.

2D smiled as the stage was turned into a regular summer afternoon in the streets of Brooklyn right in front of the Feel Good Inc. tower, Noodle and the rest of the band rose from below as the leaders De La Soul began to laugh.

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_City's breaking down on a camel's back_

_They just have to go cause they don't know wack_

_So all you fill the streets it's appealing to see_

_You won't get out the county cause you bad and free_

_You got a new horizon, it's the ephemeral style_

_A melancholy town where we never smile_

_And all I wanna hear is the message beep._

_My dreams, they gotta kiss because I don't get sleep, no _

Just then Noodle and her flying windmill appeared out of nowhere and began hovering over the UK as her blunette boyfriend began to sing

_Windmill, Windmill for the land_

_Turn forever, hand in hand_

_Take it all in your strife_

_It is sinking, falling down_

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, Windmill__ for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

De La Soul began to grow in size and then Del suddenly appeared out of the bottom of the stage.

_Laughing gas these hazmats, fast cats,__ lining them up-a like ass cracks,  
>Lay these ponies at the track, Its my chocolate attack.<br>Shit, I'm stepping in the heart of this here  
>Care bear bumping in the heart of this here<br>Watch me as I gravitate  
>Hahahahahahaa.<em>

_Yo, we gonna go ghost town, this motown,  
>With yo sound you're in the brink<br>You gonna bite the dust, can't fight with us  
>With yo sound, you kill the INC.<br>So don't stop, get it, get it  
>Until you're Jet Ahead.<br>Yo, watch the way I navigate  
>Hahahahahhaa<em>

The crowd began cheering then 2D dissolved like snow and flew to the windmill that Noodle was strumming her guitar on. 2D reformed right beside his Japanese girlfriend as the afternoon sun began to glow on them illuminating their floating windmill island.

_Windmill, Windmill for the land_

_Turn forever, hand in hand_

_Take it all in your strife_

_It is sinking, falling down_

_Love forever, love is free_

_Let's turn forever, you and me_

_Windmill, Windmill for the land_

_Is everybody in?_

The stage returned to its normal environment inside the Feel Good Inc. tower as De La Soul began to sing the last part of the song.

_Don't stop, get it, get it  
>We are your captains in it<br>Steady__,  
>Watch me navigate,<br>Ahahahahahhaa._

_Don't stop, get it, get it  
>We are your captains in it<br>Steady, watch me navigate  
>Ahahahahahhaa.<em>

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good_

_*shup-shuppa-tk-shuppa-tk*_

_Feel Good._

The crowd went bananas as the Gorillaz left the stage. Murdoc had left the stage with a morbid expression on his face. "How could they pick him ova me, stupid crocks. I should have won; I'm the sexist British male in this stupid kingdom." Russell lightly jabbed him on the shoulder. "Come on, Muds. The better man won. Plus, you'll be able to Kirk out more when we get home. Speaking of which, where's baby-girl and Tusschunk?" Murdoc pointed to a usually warm sun glow.

_6:30 __AM_

2D lay back on the dew covered grass as blue and purple butterflies flew around both of them like electron outside an atom but slowly. Noodle sat down right beside him.

"That was the best night of my life. We got to see a lot of people, eat a lot of stuff, especially Russell; 'e ran to the market and took all the food like an armed bloody robber. I got to see my folks, Murdoc's folks and we met up with a couple of old schoolmates. What did you like best about the UK, Noods?

Noodle had a huge list of things she liked best about the United Kingdom but instead she just said that she liked seeing the amount of people in the UK, the amount of publicity that the Gorillaz had in the UK, and being together with the band. She also mentioned that she was happy for 2D for winning the best British male Award.

2D then sat up. "That's not all the Gorillaz got, Noods. The announcers forgot to hand out the best International Female Award and told me that you had won. So me, being the stuff head that I am, they gave me the award and told me personally to take the award to you- wait, where is it? I could sworn it was right here in meh pocket." Noodle began to giggle then she burst laughing. 2D turned around to see Noodle holding it in her hand. "How'd you find it, Noods?"

"I-I-I took it out of your back pocket when you weren't looking! You should've seen your face when you thought you lost it! AHhahahahahahaha! Hahaha. Uh-oh."

2D was looking down at her with a pissed off expression, armed folding, glowered eyebrows, the works.

"Um, Toochi, what are you- AHHHHH!" Noodle screamed as 2D hoisted her up into the air and began to spin with her. "Toochi, stop, you're taller. No fair, No fair." 2D then fell back into the grass with Noodle and they both burst out laughing. Then 2D stared deep into Noodle's jade green eyes and she looked into his dull black voids.

"Toochi?"

"Yes Noods?"

Noodle began to turn on her back and quietly think to herself.

_But what he doesn't feel the same way that I do? What the kiss we had was for luck. What if I'm still a child to him? Maybe I should ask him__. But what he rejects me? What if—_

2D waved his hand in front of Noodle's face, looking worried "Hello, Earth to Noodle? You alright?"

Noodle looked around blankly "Huh. Oh it's nothing 'D." She couldn't believe she was going to ask this but she needed to.

"Toochi, why did you kiss me at the BRITS performance in the UK before we went on stage?"

2D was surprised she asked this question. Truth was, 2D actually had feelings for his little sister but he didn't know how to tell her. 2D sighed then looked in her dead in the eye.

"Noods, ever since you came the UK in that little FedEx crate, I always knew that you were special. Mostly because you jumped out and kicked meh dead in the face." Noodle blushed at the memory. "When you first came to the UK, I always loved you as a sister. But ever since then, you've really grown and developed into a beautiful young woman and now I've come to love you more than just a sister. When I kissed you at the BRITS performance before we went on, it wasn't just for luck. Noodle, I love you and I want to be with you for the rest of my life."

Noodle's eyes filled with tears as she screamed "Aishiteru, Toochi! Aishiteru!"

She pounced on 2D and kissed him with all her passion. 2D Nobody had ever made her feel so loved like 2D did and no one could brighten 2D's day like Noodle did. When Noodle broke the kiss, she lay in 2D's arms until the windmill island returned to Kong Studios where a rejected Murdoc and a waiting Russell stood unsure of what happened during the flight of the island.

"Wake up baby, we're home" 2D whispered to Noodle. Noodle woke up, not wanting to leave the arms her blunette prince.

"Can you carry me in, please? I don't wanna walk to my room." Noodle pleaded drowsily.

2d chuckled. "Alright, Alright"

With the singer and guitarist now a couple, the band decided to take a day off and take a tour in Murdoc's new Nissan Altima. 2D and Noodle were in back calmly enjoying each other's company. 2D then began to sing a song they he made up devoted to Noodle

_Oh, joys arise  
>The sun has come again to hold you<br>Sailing out the doldrums of the whole week  
>The polyphonic prairies here, it's all around you<br>It's all around you, out here_

_And if the whole world is crashing down on you  
>Fall through space out of mind again<br>Where the emptiness we leave behind  
>On warm air rising<br>Lose all the shadows far away__  
><em>_  
>The falling alcohol empire is here to hold you<em>

_Ruling out and haunted till it sinks_

Noodle made up some lyrics of her own.

_Little memories, marching on  
>Your little feet, working the machine<br>Will it spin? Will it soar?  
>My little dream, working the machine<em>

_Little memories, marching on  
>Your little feet, working the machine<br>Will it spin? Will it soar?  
>My little dream, working the machine<em>

There they sat just humming the tune quietly to themselves as their love started with just a kiss.__


End file.
